Down the Narrow Curved Road
by raccoonleaf
Summary: Wally loves being the one person Robin trusts most in their team. Robin already revealed his identity to the speedster, and yet the boy still wants to know more. What happens when Robin tells him a secret that is too hard to comprehend? Fluffy :


**Summary:** Wally loves being the one person Robin trusts most in their team. Robin already revealed his identity to the speedster, and yet the boy still wants to know more. What happens when Robin tells him a secret that is too hard to comprehend? Fluffy :) Don't like, don't read!

**I do not own these characters ;)**

* * *

><p>Wally was satisfied. After having spent a large portion of his day in Star City, protecting the innocent and collecting praises from beautiful girls, he spent the rest of the day hanging out with his best friend, Robin. While the others were studying and doing less important, boring things; the two locked themselves up in the little birdie's room with newly released, R-rated video games, as they immersed themselves with greasy junk foods. Wally found himself kicking the Robin's butt throughout the duration of the game too. Life couldn't have gotten any better. ...<p>

Or so he thought.

Wally was mindlessly shoving sour cream and onion chips into his mouth with one hand while he worked the remote with his other. Even with one hand preoccupied, he was still defeating the younger boy.

Wally had to admit; there was something off about the younger hero's performance in the game –Rob didn't usually suck this bad- but the speedster kept quiet. It was probably something that Robin couldn't talk about anyway. Often there was no use of forcing something out of the young protégé of Batman; he was as stubborn as his mentor. And _that _led to _more_ problems.

Wally pouted. How could Robin be his best friend when he knew everything and nothing about him at the same time? It was odd, but true. He knew the little birdie like the back of his hand. He knew when Robin would mask his real emotions, how he would react to certain situations. Wally even knew what fruit toppings Robin liked with his favourite sundae. There was nothing he didn't know about his best friend, but only when he wasn't Dick Grayson. Sure. Robin trusted him enough to tell him his real name, and Wally couldn't be any happier; he was the only one in the team who knew the face behind the mask. That was a privilege anyone would kill for, But no matter how many times he tried convincing himself that it was good enough for him, he still couldn't shake off the reoccuring disappointment. He wanted to know more about his trusty companion. He wanted to know everything about Robin like Robin knew everything about Kid Flash. But that was clearly impossible.

Wally sulked. He unconsciously fiddled with the red and yellow game control, and he felt his heart quench uncomfortably.

The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got, and he was not about to ruin his perfect day.

The speedster slowly closed his eyes, let out a soft, unsteady sigh, and began to push aside the negative thoughts the plagued his thoughts. Once he forced the attention out of his head, he began to focus on the laid out foods and drinks before him. There were various types of chips: sweet, sour, salty, bbq-flavoured, and spicy, but sadly, Wally had devoured them all. Only one bag remained, and that was Robin's.

The red-head glanced at the torn bag of chips and felt his mouth suddenly begin to water. Wally wondered whether Robin would mind, but he quickly realized that he wouldn't. The boy rarely ate junk food, so it would be fine. Junk food was unhealthy anyway, and everyone knew overconsumption could lead to obesity. Wally believed an overweight Robin donning a tight suit wouldn't do any good for the world, so he found his new resolve. He was doing the right thing by eating this bag of Cheetos.

Wally stifled a laugh at the image of chubby Robin. The boy would've punched him square in the jaw if he knew what he was thinking. Casually reaching over the younger hero, Wally tried avoiding blocking the boy's sight as he reached for the packet of was stopped when the pre-pubescent voice of his friend piped up. Robin was already 16 and yet his voice never changed. Wally would tease him constantly, rapturing in the angry growls eliciting from the boy.

"Wally," the younger boy called randomly as he fumbled with the black and electric blue remote; his masked eyes remained glued to the flat screen above the speedster. Wally stopped for a second, glanced at the bird, and then grabbed a handful of chips before resuming his original position. He opened his mouth and tossed the cheesy chips into it before replying.

"Mmhm?" He mumbled through the food. There was a short comfortable silence before Robin spoke silently. The speedster watched his mouth moving slowly- as if deciding the right words to say, and yet there was no sound. The crunching of the chips had tuned out the little bird. Furrowing his eyebrows, Wally used his finger to pick out the food stuck on top of his teeth, and asked him to repeat himself. Robin grimaced and began glaring daggers at the red-headed speedster.

"I said," Robin paused for a moment; returning his gaze to the television. "I think I might be gay."

After a long pause, the words finally made its way through his thick head, and Wally froze. Ignoring how the remote slipped out of his hands, he processed the information quietly. It was strange how words in English could seem so foreign. He couldn't comprehend the words. "I think I might be gay".Huh. This had to be a joke. There was no possible way–

Wally curled the corners of his lips to form an uncomfortable smirk.

"You're… joking, right?" The speedster asked, quickly forcing a laugh and playfully smacking the boy's thickly clothed back. The younger hero continued to stare at the screen, not letting a single emotion break onto his face.

"No Wally, I'm serious. I think- no, I know I'm gay."

Wally's eyes boggled and he felt his heart stop – only to beat three times faster. He looked away from the other teen – who was nonchalantly rolling his head across his shoulder blades– and he ran over the words again.

'I'm Gay'. Wally ran his hand through his hair and grabbed a fistful of red locks. Robin? Gay? No. No, no, no. There's no way Robin is gay. That's impossible. Impossible! He's- he's freaking Robin! Wally shook his head desperately as if trying to rid himself of these thoughts.

But then it hit him. Not too long ago, maybe a month or so, Robin had told him he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend! So that can't be right!

Unless… unless during those days Robin was still unsure about himself. Wally shook his head again and palmed his forehead. 'I'm so confused,' he thought with his head in his hands.

"Wow, you're sure taking it well." Robin's voice was drowning in sarcasm. Wally looked up and gave him a tight smile.

"Sorry… Just a lot to take in…" he leaned backwards onto the edge of Rob's bed. "It's just– since when were you gay?" Wally blurted, suddenly regretting it. Robin simply shrugged and cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know, I guess when my body started to respond towards guys instead of girls. I mean, whenever I was with my girlfriends, my eyes kept straying towards guys…" Wally froze, feeling his mind go blank once again. 'Wha...' he thought, feeling a pounding sound in his ears. Wally gulped. A wave of heat and realization hit him all at once, and a dark crimson shade crept upon his face as he stared down at the younger boy with the slightest urge to cover himself.

'-my eyes kept straying towards guys…' the words echoed inside his head furiously. '-my body started to respond towards guys instead of girls.' Wally held his breath as his forest green eyes widened and averted their gaze. Wait- Did that mean this whole time, him knowing Robs and all, Robin was sexually stimulated by him whenever they were hanging out? So those daily bro-hugs; what did those mean to Robin? Wally's lip quivered slightly. Has Robin been watching him longingly whenever they changed in front of one another? The speedster's blush darkened as his eyes widened more. So does that mean Robin liked him more than a friend? As a lover?

The older hero slowly and dramatically lifted his head and locked eyes with the younger boy again. Wally felt his heart pounding against his chest and himself slightly light-headed. Robin continued to stare at the boy, with a blank expression plastered across his face. The red head gulped, feeling a drop of sweat stream down his face, and he quickly wiped it away with the back of his wrist.

Wally was surprised; he never knew Robin had felt this way about him, if he did that is. He hadn't actually said anything about him, but he probably did, because Wally knew he was extremely hot and everyone wanted to get with him. It was probably perfectly normal for people to question their sexuality when it came to him. Wally shook his head with a light smirk. Actually, he couldn't blame Robin for liking him; in fact, his dear friend had great taste. Wally just never expected Robin to be rooting for the same team. Robin was his best friend. His bro. His team mate. He never actually thought of Robin being as anything other than that, not until now that is. If Robin liked him, there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't force Robin to stop liking him, plus, the affection was actually quite flattering. Not to mention, Wally had admired Robin far before he became a hero. To think that that person could actually harbor such feelings for him made him inflate with pride. This was too good.

Wally smirked at the thought of Robin secretly admiring him. Maybe having a male admirer wasn't all that bad. The idea was acceptable, but Wally needed to draw a line. The cans and can'ts within their friendship-only relationship, the speedster nodded at himself, thoroughly impressed of how well he was handling with the situation– that needed to be addressed.

There was an awkward silence that settled into the room as Robin sighed. He tossed the remote beside him, and brought his knees towards his chest. The young boy quickly glanced at the older boy before suddenly taking interest in the colour of his socks. Wally observed his every motion and felt his heart soar. He knew what was coming. The nervous glances, the quivering lip, the silence; these were all signs of a confession. Oh no. Wally didn't know how to react! There were different ways how to, but there were too many to choose from! Wally practically felt himself vibrate and twitch with anticipation. He was scared, yet at the same time strangely exhilarated.

"So, you're okay with me being… you know; gay, right?" Robin murmured, staring down at the yellow batman logo on the bottom of his electric blue hoodie. Wally clenched his fists and smiled.

"Of course, dude I'm like your bes-" Wally stopped himself before he could finished the sentence, he didn't want Robin to think that he could never have a chance with him (because he would be stuck in the friend zone with him). Not that he would, he just didn't the little kid to get hurt. Wally quickly improvised the rest before the younger hero began to suspect something."-best supporter!" Wally finished, slight proud of how it turned out. Robin glanced at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, unbelievingly.

"Dude, totally." Robin furrowed his eyebrows at Wally's too-happy expression and looked away; still not fully convinced that Wally supported him, but shrugging it off.

"Okay… anyways, I have something to tell you– but you can't tell anyone," he mumbled harshly, turning his head to look at the boy and emphasizing the word 'can't'. Wally's eyes widened with exhilaration. 'This is it,' Wally thought as he took in a deep breath and nodded, 'this is it!'

Robin stared at the boy for a moment longer before averting his eyes. After a few moments longer, Wally could feel himself vibrate faster, quickly turning impatient. The suspense was obviously killing him, but of course, Robin was raised by the Batman, and the man was practically made of suspense.

Wally felt himself shiver as an image of Batman scowling at him crossed his mind. 'Ugh…' he thought, his upper lip twitching. He slowly began to think about how much Robin and Batman actually had in common, but then stopped his train of thought. He needed to focus. His best friend was about to confess his heart out, and Wally wanted– needed to hear it.

The speedster observed the boy's movement with intense detail. He watched as the boy sighed and scrunched up the hems of his perfect blue hoodie. As his toes fidgeted awkwardly and then curled into the base of his foot, then as his perfect petal pink lips slightly parted, and–

"I confessed to a guy today," Robin murmured, pulling his legs tighter against his chest. He was expecting a gasp or a scream, but there was no sound. The younger hero sneaked a peek at the older hero, and saw that he wasn't moving. His face was blank and stoic. Wally sat there, completely pushed off guard. 'Ohhh…' Wally thought as the information slowly sinked its way in. He felt something come over him– a mix between relief and something else. He couldn't quite get his finger on it yet.

Wally shifted slightly as his face started turning a lovely shade of red. Of course, how could he have been so stupid? Robin only saw him as a friend; nothing more.

Wally felt his body calm down slowly as he released a heavy sigh, but he had to admit; he was getting used to the thought of the youngster liking him. Seeing how Robin was watching and responding to someone that wasn't him, well… it made him feel slightly… disappointed.

Robin watched his red-head friend and raised an eyebrow at the response.

"Wally? Are… you okay?"

"Huh? Oh- umm…yea, I'm fine," Wally said as he began to bring his legs to his chest.

"Like I said, it's a lot to take in."

He was mumbling. He felt stupid.

If he could, he would've slapped himself across the face. Robin merely nodded at his statement and resumed staring at his toes again.

"Well, anyways, I got rejected," he murmured casually.

Wally's eye widened and he made an unintelligent noise; finding himself shocked for the ninety-ninth time that day. Robin continued to sit there, staring at his toes, not even sparing the older hero a glance.

"Wha– why?"

"Apparently he's not into guys."

Wally furrowed his eyebrows and watched the boy as he scrunched up his face and buried his head into his arms, he looked absolutely heartbroken. Wally hesitantly scooted up closer towards the boy, feeling an uncomfortable squeeze inside his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Robin this depressed. Poor Robbie. The speedster nervously lifted his arms to wrap around the smaller boy, but then–

"Whoo, sorry about that," the boy said, slinging his head back and curling his lips into a wide grin. Wally immediately hid his arms behind his back and sheepishly smiled.

"I thought I was about to sneeze." Robin grabbed the bridge of his nose and began to massage it in vertical strokes

Robin glanced up at the red-head, and held up the remote he had just picked up. "Well what are we waiting for? C'mon, let's start playing."

Wally looked at the boy in front of him. Robin smiled again, showing some teeth, and then turned to the television; mumbling on about how he wanted a do-over since he could finally focus on the game. Wally just stared at the boy, shocked, amazed and confused. How could Robin act so normal after confessing something like _that_ to him? Sometimes, he really couldn't understand the guy. How could he be so calm after going through so much? Wally sighed. Maybe it's for the best. It's better than him having to cheer the boy up, and encourage him to find someone else... who was also gay. Wally shifted his head to the side. Then again… he wouldn't mind doing that either.

The rest of the day seemed to go by smoothly. Robin was beating Wally at the video games, while Wally attempted to distract him in order to squeeze in occasional hits. Everything was back to normal, and a part of Wally felt relieved, but Wally still couldn't help but entertain himself with a few stray thoughts. Thoughts like: Who is Robin's crush? What did he look like? Was he better looking than Wally? Did he have more charisma than Wally?

And most of all, why didn't Robin like Wally first?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter has been sitting in my flash drive for over a year, and finally I've decided to upload it onto the computer :P I wanted to finish writing all the chapters before uploading them, but due to school, I didn't see that happening. I want to thank AYMK00 and Wolfram003 for being such wonderful beta-readers! They helped me out a lot :D So I wanted to thank them again. Well anyways, thank you guys for reading, and reviews would be amazing! :D<strong>

**PREVIEW: **"Well whatever it is, you'll get over it." Artemis said, tossing her long blonde ponytail behind her broad shoulders. Wally sighed, watching the young archer stand from her seat and walk towards the kitchen fridge. "yeah- whatever. You're no help."


End file.
